1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for deicing a power supply line for railway vehicles, said line extending between at least a first and a second reversible substation able to supply an electrical current circulating on the electrical power supply line, the first substation being controlled in a current supply mode, to supply an electrical current to the electrical power supply line and the second substation being controlled in a current recovery mode, to recover the electrical current from the electrical power supply line and send it back on an electrical power supply network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In winter or in cold regions, a layer of ice frequently forms on the electrical power supply lines of railway vehicles. Yet the contact between a railway vehicle pantograph and such a layer of ice causes electric arcs to form or makes it impossible for the vehicle to capture current. Moreover, the power supply lines are likely to sink under the weight of this layer of ice or snow, paralyzing railway traffic. It is therefore important to be able to deice the electrical power supply lines or to prevent such layers of ice from forming so as to prevent disruptions in railway traffic.
To prevent layers of ice from forming on the power supply line, it is possible to have trains run on the concerned line at regular intervals, for example every hour, the contact between the pantograph and the power supply line preventing ice from forming on the power supply line.
Such a method is not fully satisfactory. Indeed, it requires in particular that trains be run empty all night for the sole purpose of preventing ice from forming, which incurs substantial costs.
To deice the power supply line, it is also possible to run a scraper train on the concerned line provided with special bows performing the deicing or to put the line in short-circuit by connecting it to the rail using an additional electronic system, for example including switches and resistors, to create an electrical current and keep it at a certain level.
Such methods are not fully satisfactory. They require the use of specific equipment, which is not usually present on the line. Furthermore, putting the electrical power supply lines in short circuit is risky for operators and the general population.